madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
The Penguins of Madagascar: The Video Game
(See here for info) This video game is based on the TV show The Penguins of Madagascar, which features the funny flock of penguins from the Madagascar film series. It includes the penguins, along with the lemurs, Marlene, the chimps, and Alice (in a non-speaking role). The voice actors from the TV series are included and it consists of 3 episodes, with 10 levels in each, with 11 bonus levels. ---- Trailer * Photos Levels Cake 2.0 - After the penguins have finishing their training and playing a card game, King Julien announced that he will be having a birthday party here. Kowalski invents a cake called "Cake 2.0" which it goes berserk. Rico destroys the cake and Julien happily celebrates his birthday. Missing Mort - While the penguins are training, Julien and Marlene come in and tell them that Mort is out of the zoo gathering mangos and never came back. The penguins set out to find Mort. The penguins searched high and low all over the city. Later, Marlene finds a shoe, hinting them that Mort is distracted by a shoe store, which therefore stopped him from gathering the mangos. The penguins find Mort at a shoe store, they bring him back, and Mort is happily reunited with Julien's feet, much to his hatred. Snow Day - The penguins are facing a cold day and they went into the sewer to break through and commence Operation: Fish Fry. Kowalski invents the Number One Fan to blow away the snow. King Julien is mistaken, thinking that they're going to "blow up the zoo." But the penguins blow away the snow, much to Julien's dismay. Characters Playable *Skipper *Kowalski *Rico *Private Non-playable *King Julien *Maurice *Mort *Marlene *Mason *Phil *Alice *Frankie *Max *Roger Voice Cast *Tom McGrath - Skipper *Jeff Bennett - Kowalski *John DiMaggio - Rico *James Patrick Stuart - Private *Danny Jacobs - King Julien *Kevin Michael Richardson - Maurice *Andy Richter - Mort *Nicole Sullivan - Marlene *Conrad Vernon - Mason Controls *A Button- Acrobatic combats (press multiple times for combos) *B Button- Jump (Skipper double jumps; press the B button twice) *Y Button- Primary Ability (Skipper: Group Walk, Kowalski: Builds (if near a Wacky Workbench, Rico: Regurgitates an explosive, Private: Climbing (if near a wall) or crawling (if near a tunnel) *X Button- Secondary Special Ability (Skipper: Stack Walk, Kowalski: Hack, Rico: Lauches a projectile, Private: Charm) *L Button- Select next penguin in sequence *R Button- Belly Slide Mini-Games *Ninja Knockdown- Knock down bowling pins *Julien's Launch- See how high Julien can get while bouncing on his bounce house *Julien's Critique (DSi only)- Take a photo and hear Julien critique your photo *Detective Work (DSi only)- Take a photo and turn it into a puzzle *QR Code Bonus: Look for special Penguins of Madagascar QR Codes to unlock items in Julien's Store without having to spend Snow Cones and while in Detective Work, switch to QR Codes to scan them in King Julien's Store In the Penguins' Secret Lair, you can find Julien and shop for Secret Lair decorations (cheats), mini-games, and Bonus Levels with Snow Cones. You can turn them on and off in the store. Decorations- Cheats *Trophy (Invulnerability)- The penguins are invulnerable to damage cause by hazards (100 Snow Cones) *Snow Globe (Moon Jump)- The penguins have a much slower descent when jumping (100 Snow Cones) *Pennant (1-hit breakables)- To destroy breakables with 1 hit (100 Snow Cones) *Chair (Belly Slide Everywhere)- Belly slide becomes the default "walk" (100 Snow Cones) *Plant (Infinite Snow Cones)- Snow Cones don't deplete when spent (999 Snow Cones) *Julien's Crown (Free Strategies)- All Strategies are free (100 Snow Cones) Mini-Games *Ninja Knockdown Easy Mode- 30 Snow Cones *Ninja Knockdown Medium Mode- 40 Snow Cones *Ninja Knockdown Hard Mode- 50 Snow Cones *Julien's Launch Easy Mode- 30 Snow Cones *Julien's Launch Medium Mode- 40 Snow Cones *Julien's Launch Hard Mode- 50 Snow Cones Bonus Levels *Bonus levels 1-11- 50 Snow Cones (each) Category:Video-Game